insane power
by skyinthenightslove
Summary: naruto feels pain and finds he must stop it, no matter what the cost. sasunaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: yaoi, sasunaru probably other pairings so leave me alone.

**Insane power**

It was as if it were just yesterday that the feeling came. I sat at home holding onto what little sanity I had left. The Akatsuki is gone, Orochimaru is gone, Sasuke is safe at home, and hell he even killed the fucking Itachi!! I let out a huge sigh; this is too much for one person to handle. That is why there should be two; however my other half just passed on. I have no one to save me now. My friend have seen the changes, there scared, they have a right to be scared too. They think that when I got this sudden increase in power it was from training that my mood was because it came so late. They are wrong, so very wrong. I would have been happy never to receive this cursed power. Maybe I should explain, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the holder of the fox demon, Kyuubi no kitsune. Kyuubi used her power for revenge on the village, the village that had destroyed her home. In the end she was sealed, inside me. Unfortunately for me, Kyuubi had a twin, Ichigo. The twin's power was split between them because it was so immense. If one were to die, the power that the other had would be transferred to the sibling. This power was meant for two. When Kyuubi was sealed, her power was held inside, or given to me. Everything was perfect, I had a lot of power, I was starting to be respected, and I am in training to be Hokage. Now everything has changed. Ichigo has died, her power given to me, and my body can't handle the power, it's too much. I can only wait, and watch as it drives me insane, and others much watch me suffer too. I regret three things, not saying goodbye to my friends, never reaching Hokage, and never having the courage to tell that person that I…love….darkness

Why, why is he acting so strange? I watch as once again he storms off; I have lost count of how many times it has happened now, I know something is wrong. This all started happening when we got in a fight on that mission.

FLASH BACK!

I watched as Naruto ran around the fire trying to pick the best fish for himself. Of course I would just have to take the one he had chosen for myself. From the look on his face he's found it. Just as he reaches for the fish I snatch it away. "What gives teme I was going to take that one!!" He shouts puffing out his cheeks. He is too cute when he is mad. And yes the famous Uchiha did just say that, I Sasuke Uchiha have fallen for the dobe. Correction, my dobe, he just doesn't know that he's mine. "This fish?" I ask innocently, "yes that fish teme!" I give him a thoughtful look, and then take a bite out of 'his' fish. His eyes bulge, a growling came from the back of Naruto's throat. Suddenly he pounced. A fight broke out, not that I minded; he and I became so close physically when we fought. As soon as it had started, it ended. He stood a pained stare on his face. He griped his stomach, and fell to his knees. I faltered, and then thought that it might be a trick, I hid in the bushes and awaited his next move. To my surprise instead of attacking, he tried to stand, his legs were shaky and he was having a hard time. Another pained face appeared, and he fell down into unconsciousness. I quickly felt fear run through me. After he had received care from sakura he opened his eyes for the first time in three hours. He was dazed, his expression confused, when asked what was wrong he immediately shock his head, declaring that nothing was wrong. "I-I'm fine! Really! I just didn't have breakfast! I would have beaten that teme if I had!" He gave his best fake smile. We didn't have time to question him, our guard had been down too long, and we were attacked. There were five enemies. Sakura and I took one each, Kakashi took two, we didn't realize there was another one until Naruto punched him. It wasn't his normal punch either, it put a hole through the man, an inch left on either side, he hit a tree and went sailing through it, taking down a total of three trees. Everyone was silent, given the chance; the three that had survived ran escaping. Naruto didn't say a word for the rest of the trip home; he disappeared as soon as the gates were in site.

END!

Sakura cried next to me, there is nothing I can do; with all the power I have gained there is nothing I can do for either of them. "What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked quietly. "I don't know, but I think it's about time we did something about it." She wiped her tears and nodded, there we stood making our plans to get konoha's (the village, tell me if spelling/name is wrong) sunshine back.

Sakura and Sasuke guarded my door from the inside, they had asked for me to find the truth, and I too wanted it. He walked into my office, "You called Hokage-sama?" He asked in a quiet almost strained voice. It broke my heart. "Naruto" I said, "what's wrong?" He didn't bother to wear a mask; he didn't even try to hide it. "Nothing is wrong Hokage-sama, and even if there was, it is not of your concern." His eyes held no joy, held little to no life, they were a pretty blue, but they no longer outmatched the sky, they were dieing. I couldn't stand it. "WHAT IS WRONG!!" I cried, the tears almost spilling over. He held a small amount of guilt on his face. Softly he whispered, "Its nothing Hokage there is no cause for worry." "NO CAUSE FOR WORRY?! NARUTO, YOU HAVENT CALLED ME BAA-CHAN!!" I calmed down a little, my tears falling freely. "You not acting like yourself, you seam hurt you-" I never got to finish my sentence. He crippled over, eyes clenched in pain holding his stomach for dear life. Sakura and I rushed to his side. Violently we were pushed away "STAY THE FUCK AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" He hadn't even touched us and we were thrown off like a leaf in the breeze. He looked in horror at what he had done. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean it…but I-" as I helped sakura to stand Sasuke tried to calm him down. Only to have Naruto run from the room.

It has been a month since Naruto ran from the Hokages office, he soon after accidentally sent four other ANBU officers flying, and one became critical. He stopped coming to the bridge, to any of his lessons, or even coming out to eat. Two days after he disappeared into his apartment we went to find him. We found to our horror that he hadn't shown up. The village was searched over and over again. The people who love him never stopped, most of the village never stopped. The old council members wanted him to be declared a rouge ninja, that idea was quickly stamped out. Everyone is quiet when his name comes up; missions are quieter, but more alone than ever, along with the whole village. He was at least kind enough to send Konohamaru a gift before leaving. When showed to Naruto's friends they confirmed that it was his hand writing. '_hey Konohamaru, your birthday is coming up, I'm sorry that you wont see me for a while, but I need to do something, you might see me soon or it may be a long time, but don't worry if you ever need me I will be right here. Think of this globe as me. I'm sorry to leave you, you're like a little brother to me, and I will always care for you. Love Naruto' _That was the last of Naruto for a month and a half.

Tsunade was trying to get drunk and that was an understatement. Key word is trying, she couldn't drink enough this time, everything still swimming in her mind. Everyone everywhere knew who Naruto is, what he looks like, and the power he holds. Which is why nothing made sense, every village was looking for him, whether it for there gains or because Naruto is a friend. No one had found a trace of him. He had simply disappeared. Shizune ushered in Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, neji, and lee, Temari, and Gaara. "Any news?" Iruka asked holding what worry he could contain back. Everyone could tell that he was about to have another break down. It wasn't easy for Iruka, he was like a father, (or mother hen dependent on who you ask) to Naruto, he, Jiraiya and Kakashi were his fathers, and Tsunade his mother.

"H-he hasn't been found, no news yet." Tsunade sighed. "The council has asked to stop the search; they say he will come home when he's ready." She said crushing her sake bottle. The room was so silent that they could swear Naruto was laughing right outside the room. Kakashi was about to say something when the door flew open. "Hokage-sama! We have captured a wanted criminal! And have secured him!" The ANBU officer set down a small box on the desk and left. They were alone in the room again. No one wanted to say anything. However there was a look on Shikamaru face that looked as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. "Hokage-sama, what is that on your desk?" He asked, "That? Oh it's basically a containing device. The criminal is put inside and his chakra is taken away so if it was designed to keep the prisoner alive it only lets the person keep enough to live, that or it may be designed to take away chakra and kill the prisoner. Why?" She replied. "Does it have to be a box?" He asked. She shook her head, he had everyone's attention. "Bastered" he muttered with a small smile. He grinned from ear to ear. "My guess is that Naruto learned this jutsu right? Because he's going to be the next Hokage?" Tsunade nodded slowly unsure of where he was going. "Then I think I may have just found where Naruto has been." Without any further words everyone followed Shikamaru out of the room and through the town.

Konohamaru let out a sigh, every other student had left, but for now, he just wanted to sulk. He held the glass ball in his hand, rolling it in and out of his fingers. Naruto was gone, but he would be back. Naruto trusted him with this globe. Konohamaru smiled, this tiny white foggy ball, smaller than his palm made him feel as if Naruto were right there. Standing next to him, telling him that he did great in whatever he did in class. Naruto had long since stopped being his mentor. He was in between a big brother and a father. Silently he swung on the swing, thinking about where Naruto was at that very moment. Shikamaru ran up with what seamed like a dozen other people. "Konohamaru! Where is that globe!! Quickly!" Shikamaru shouted to him. Everyone was confused. "Nara!! Explain!" Temari shouted. He glanced back at her and let out a sigh. "Troublesome, Naruto never left." He said simply. "What do you mean? We have searched the village under rocks and even in ears!" sakura practically screamed. Lee wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Naruto is too stubborn to leave, he loves the people here to much, however he didn't want to be found for a while, so he hid where someone who wouldn't recognize a special jutsu wouldn't know that he was there." Shikamaru continued. Sasuke's eyebrows lifted in realization. "Someone like Konohamaru, he wouldn't know about the ANBU's special capturing container that we saw in the Hokages tower. He wouldn't even detect it, and no one could tell that it was a container because it doesn't look like the normal one!" Sasuke continued, everyone realized by this time what had taken place. "He was here, with us the whole time; he never had the heart to leave, no matter what was bothering him." Tsunade said. She reached over and touched the globe concentrating. It glowed a brilliant bright light golden yellow. Breaths were held and hands were held, silent prayers went to the heavens as they watched a body form from the light and into Naruto. He slowly fell from the air. Sasuke caught him, holding him close. Naruto's eyes opened slightly. "Guess I got figured out, eh teme?" he whispered. He grew his all famous Naruto smile. Most of the people there cried, and Naruto fell asleep on the way back to the Hokages tower.

When Naruto woke up he was surrounded by faces looking down on him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. "YOU MORON! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Sakura boomed, she was held back by lee so that she wouldn't beat him to a pulp. She chased him around the room as the onlookers laughed. Naruto ducked behind Tsunade screaming for help. "Tsunade-baabaa! Help she's reverted to caveman violence!!" "I am not old you little gaki!" Tsunade screamed. Now Naruto was being chased by two angry women. They finally caught him, but instead of killing him they tackled him and tickled him to the point where he had to beg for mercy. "I take it your feeling better than before you disappeared without a word not telling us anything or giving us a hint?" Came a dark voice. The aura from the corner could have sent the healthiest person into a coma, but Naruto want affected. He gave a small smile; I guess its time to talk, huh?" He said. Taking a deep breath he told everyone about Ichigo and Kyuubi's shared power and how in a while the chakra would return, and it would drive him insane. "This power isn't meant for one person to have alone, but I can't just give it away, you can't just give away chakra!" Naruto said in a sad voice. Once again the room was silent. "I have a solution, and who knows you might just like it." Came a voice. Everyone looked up; Naruto recognized the voice and nearly had heart failure. Naruto looked up into the eyes of a small fox that sat on Tsunade's desk. "Did that fox just talk?!" Kiba said eyes bulging, ready to faint in a second. "Yes I did now shut your mouth I don't want to see all of those cavities. Oh! Look Naruto I found that sock you've been looking for!" The fox said. Kiba growled at the small fox. It however made a small snort and turned its attention back to Naruto. "Like I was saying, kit we need to share this power, so I propose seeing as your coming of age, that you should find yourself a mate. The mate will take half of the power and you will go back to being the normal you, with a mate of course. Seeing as I have basically solved your problem I have already selected your mate." The little red fox said. Everyone stared, "Wait a minute, who are you? And why do you think that this involves you? Not to mention that Naruto can make his own choices!" Sasuke growled out, he didn't want Naruto to mate! Not unless he was Naruto's mate! Not gonna happen! The fox growled back. "Umm, well Sasuke, everyone this is Kyuubi well a miniature version anyway, and Kyuubi this is everyone." They looked at him as if he just proposed killing a baby. "Well now that, that is settled the best mate for you would be Gaara." She stated. No one saw that coming. "There is a slight problem with that," Gaara said, "with the exception of me seeing Naruto as a little brother, I already have a mate." He stated monotony. "What?! When did that happen?!" Naruto shouted. Gaara gave a small shrug. "When you were missing, oh by the way if you're wondering, its neji." The Hyuuga turned slightly red. Naruto gave a small laugh. "NOW WHO WILL NARUTO MATE!!" Kyuubi yelled. Laughter filled the room. The shinobi's tensed at the unknown voice. "My sister, I have been with you and this child less than two months and I know that our little Naruto is in love." A white fox with nine tails came from behind Naruto. "ICHIGO?!" Naruto and Kyuubi shouted together. It gave another soft chuckle. Naruto thought back on Ichigo's words and turned a bright red. Sasuke's heart broke right then for the second time in his life he felt loneliness creep into his being and engraving itself onto his heart. "Well? Its Naruto's choice, will you ask? Or let Kyuubi hold you back because she thinks that another demon carrier would be best suited for you?" Ichigo asked. She knew the answer. He loved Sasuke, and she knew that Sasuke loves Naruto in return. Kyuubi just didn't like the idea of her kit being mated to someone who hurt her kit. She watched as Naruto took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Thanks aunt Ichigo, I needed that" he said. He stood and held his breath. "Naruto, I need to talk to you for a minute." Sasuke suddenly stated.

As they left the room Sasuke's nervousness increased, "Look Naruto I…I-I can't let you mate with whom ever you love, at least, not without telling you, that I, that I-I love you." He hung his head. There was no answer. '_I knew that I shouldn't have told him, he probably hates me now.'_He stepped toward the door, touching the handle arms enclosed around him, a head leaning against his back. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered out. "What are you doing?" He felt his t-shirt grow wet with tears. He turned around holding Naruto in his arms. "Sasuke I thought I would never hear those words, I though that you only saw me as a friend. I love you too." He sobbed into his shirt. A smile started to form on the last Uchiha's lips, a real smile soft and kind. "Naruto?" he looked down at the smaller boy, lifting his head with one of his hands, "Will you be my mate?" He asked looking deep into the sky blue eyes with nothing but love. "Yes Sasuke yes!" Naruto replied. They kissed. Soft and tender then long and passionate. They held each other for what felt like forever and yet not nearly long enough. They had a dance of tongues and of course Sasuke won. Then came the moment of truth. He lowered his head to Naruto's neck and bit it, hard, drawing blood. He licked the wound to apologize. As he pulled up, he noticed the blood move and change creating an Uchiha fan. "You now belong to me dobe" he whispered in Naruto's ear.

Three years later

With time comes change, in the end, Naruto had a proper marriage with Sasuke, though some things changed ever so slightly. Naruto and Sasuke after turning of age on there nineteenth birthday each grew a tail, claws and ears. Together they have three little cubs, triplets, a girl and two boys. The little girl creates havoc like her father, she has blue eyes and bright sunshine hair just like him, her name is Kirin. Her brothers, Akira who has messy hair like Naruto but black eyes and hair, and Ryo a red head with red eyes, (he takes after Kyuubi's looks) they all have tails and ear and claws, living happily ever after.


End file.
